1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the monitoring of gas species as atmospheric pollutants, and also as source fuels, additive agents and emissions of various systems and to improve the operating efficiency of the various systems.
2. Description of Related
Monitoring of intake and output gases of systems, such as, but not limited to, fuel cells, smoke stacks, burn-boxes, fume hoods, and particular, internal combustion systems and sources of pollution would allow the efficient use of fuels and the control and reduction of pollution discharged into the atmosphere. Unfortunately, although there are solid state sensors to monitor individual gases, such as NO, CO, H.sub.2 O, their response times are too long to enable monitoring instantaneous variations in the concentrations of the gas species to provide feedback for control. Also, these prior art sensors tend to suffer from poisoning by various gas molecules in the exhaust.
Thus, there is a need for a reliable sensor which can monitor and control systems which use and discharge various gaseous species with a fast response time.